


On Land, In the Sea

by hmweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Expelli-gender! 2020, Gen, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Intersex Teddy Lupin, Merpeople, Nonbinary Teddy Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: On Teddy's first day of work, Luna has an announcement: She's received word about the group of merpeople who are believed to have first domesticated grindylows. Teddy tags along for their first bout of field work, but the trip doesn't go exactly as expected.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Teddy Lupin, Teddy Lupin & Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Expelli-gender! 2020





	On Land, In the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luckybarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckybarton/gifts).



Teddy stared in the mirror, picking apart each aspect of it to make sure it was just right for the first day at their first job.

They knew they weren’t the first person to worry about how they looked on their first day of work. For most though, what you could do about your appearance was limited; for Teddy, there were few limitations. That had brought them both comfort and anxiety at various points in their life.

Their current set of pale lavender robes felt like a nice fit for the day. They’d decided they wanted to go for a particularly androngynous look. It was a statement, they supposed, about who they were.

Though they weren’t sure why they felt like making one on that particular day. They’d known Luna Lovegood practically since birth, and she had accepted Teddy as nonbinary since they’d come out in their early years of Hogwarts. It wasn’t an issue, yet the significance of the day had Teddy on edge, which made them want to exert control in what ways they could.

They blinked at their reflection, before focusing momentarily on the grey eyes that stared back at them.

Their eyes were one of only two features that stayed the same no matter how else they changed their appearance. Those eyes were the same ones that stared back at Teddy in every picture of Remus Lupin that they had.

Teddy reached up to tug on a lock of pink hair towards the back of their head that was mostly hidden in the dark black they’d chosen that day. The pink was in honour of Teddy’s mother. She’d been a Metamorphmagus too, able to shift any aspect of her appearance at will, but pink had been her favoured hair colour, and Teddy had kept the same strand of their own hair the same shade since they were fifteen.

Whatever else happened that day, at least their parents would be close.

* * *

Luna was hard at work when Teddy arrived at the office. Hunched over a piece of parchment and scribbling away with a quill, she didn’t notice she had company until Teddy walked right up to her desk and said, “Good morning!”

Despite the surprise, she looked up from her parchment slowly, surveying Teddy’s outfit as she sat her quill aside. A slight nod of her head hinted that she approved, and she smiled a second later.

“Teddy!” she exclaimed. “Good morning. You’ve arrived just in time for some exciting news.”

The nerves in Teddy’s stomach began to dissipate as they lowered themselves onto the beanbag that Luna kept in lieu of chairs in her office.

“What is it?” they asked, struggling to adjust themselves into a comfortable position without sinking.

“I’ve gotten word about a group of merpeople who live off the coast of Wales. “

She beamed at Teddy, but Teddy only blinked back. There were plenty of merpeople communities along the world’s ocean coastlines and even in other bodies of water, like the Black Lake.

“They’re speculated to have been the first merpeople to domesticate Grindylows,” Luna added when Teddy didn’t give her the response she’d been hoping for. “But that’s mostly speculation because they keep to themselves and have never spoken to outsiders about it. For nearly a century, people thought this community had disappeared, but now, it looks like they’re still there, and if they’ve revealed themselves again, there might be hope of finally learning more.”

Thinking back to their Hogwarts studies, Teddy could think of more than a few reasons why these merpeople wouldn’t speak to anyone, but they didn’t point those reasons out to Luna. She certainly knew them already, and had considered them before Teddy arrived.

“Are you going to speak to them?” Teddy asked, their heart hammering in their chest.

They knew Luna frequently did field work, and they’d known they’d participate as part of the job. That had been one of the aspects of the work that excited Teddy the most when they’d applied for the position. They just hadn’t expected merpeople, by far one of the most intimidating types of beings, to be their first assignment.

“If they’ll let me,” Luna said with a large smile. “I expect the trip to take a few days at least but up to two weeks if all goes well. Since it’s a short notice, I won’t be upset if you sit this one out, but it would be a great experience if you’re up for it.”

A great experience maybe. But even the “friendliest” of merpeople communities were known to lash out when offended, and from what Teddy had heard, it was easy to offend them. Butterflies fluttered in Teddy’s stomach. This was the work they had been hoping to do, even if it was coming faster than expected.

“I’ll go. Grandma will understand when I explain, and I’m an adult anyway. Just tell me when and where. I’ll be there.”

They tried not to let their hand shake as they took the offered piece of parchment with all of the details outlined.

* * *

The sight of their campsite took Teddy’s breath away. Luna had Apparated them to a spot far enough inland that they couldn’t see the ocean, but there was still a stunning view. It reminded Teddy somewhat of Shell Cottage, a place which held nothing but happy memories for them.

After admiring the view for only a few seconds, though, Teddy began shivering. The water may have been out of sight, but a cold sea breeze ruffled their hair, an inescapable reminder of the ocean’s presence.

Teddy grew out their hair, sighing in relief when it blocked some of the wind from hitting the skin on their neck. It wasn’t as effective as the fuzzy hats they had stored in their bag, but it was better than nothing.

They turned to find Luna watching. When she realized she’d been caught, she smiled.

“I’m always fascinated when you do that,” she admitted, swinging her own bag off her shoulder. “It’s no wonder the Aurors tried so hard to recruit you during your N.E.W.T.s.”

Teddy cringed. For a while, they’d received so many owls that they’d thought they’d drown in owl droppings. They knew why the Aurors had wanted them. After all, they’d scored well in all the necessary subjects during O.W.L.s, and both their mum and uncle had been well-regarded within the department. Teddy had even briefly considered accepting a position before confronting the truth that they weren’t cut out for the work.

“I used to hate it,” Teddy told Luna, digging into their bag for a jacket. “Being a Metamorphmagus, I mean. Kids were mean about it at school sometimes.”

When they glanced back at Luna, she was watching them with her mouth pressed into a thin line. She gave them a short nod before smiling gentler than before.

“That used to happen to me too,” she admitted as she began unfolding their tent. “Not for being a Metamorphmagus, of course, but I was considered a little odd by my classmates. Not many people cared for my point-of-view on anything, and I only felt stranger once I realized I was gay. At least it gets better. No one really cares after school.”

Teddy was less than a year removed from Hogwarts but already knew that to be true. Though things had been improving by seventh year too, much of their former anxiety had lessened since leaving the castle for good. 

They set to work helping Luna with the tent. It was an easy enough process with magic, and Luna had a fire going with little more than a wave of her wand. Teddy rubbed their hands together over the flames, willing the fire to grow faster.

“You should know,” Luna said from the chair she’d conjured, “that the merpeople may not even speak to us.”

“I figured that when you said that they’ve always refused to talk before,” Teddy said. “It’s safe to say we’re not getting a gilded invitation to dinner in the post.”

Luna shook her head in exasperation but didn’t comment on Teddy’s sarcasm.

“I just want you to be prepared. This might not be anything more than a camping trip.”

Teddy shrugged and conjured a chair from themselves, sitting down directly across from Luna over the fire.

“Even the chance of seeing a merperson is pretty exciting,” they said. “The ones had Hogwarts never came to the surface of the lake. And I don’t have any problems with camping.”

The shiver that chose that moment to wrack their body made a fool of them, but though Luna stifled a giggle, she was tactful enough not to mention it.

* * *

There were three days of cold and one night of excruciating rain before there was any sign of merpeople. Teddy tried to look on the brightside. They were learning a lot about what it was like to exist out in the wilderness, for example, and they knew that they didn’t particularly like it. At least not during early spring in Wales. Teddy supposed it would be pleasant somewhere where it was just a bit warmer.

But then the message from the merpeople came, and all thoughts of previous discomfort fled Teddy’s mind.

They had been monitoring the beach with Luna when the fish started behaving oddly.

“It’s them,” Luna said, pointing a finger towards the horizon. “The coastal merpeople here like to use fish as messengers.”

Teddy wasn’t sure how the fish were supposed to communicate with humans exactly, but Luna seemed to get something from the way a school of them congregated in the shallow water along the beach, moving in what seemed to Teddy to be nothing more than chaotic movements.

“We need to wait right here,” Luna said, planting her feet on the rocks right in front of the fish. “One of them will be here shortly.”

Teddy obeyed. It wasn’t as if there was anything else to be done anyway. They stood there, shivering against the sea breeze despite their warming charms, for what felt like ages before a human-like figure rose from the water quite a distance in front of them.

A gasp. It took Teddy a moment to realize that both they and Luna had done it. The merperson took their time swimming closer, the fish dissipating as the merperson began pulling themselves forward with the arms because of the shallow water.

They stopped where the water just barely covered their tail and said, looking up at Luna and Teddy with clear eyes. Their long hair flowed down their body, concealing much of their upper torso, but as if by magic, the wet strands didn’t stick to their face. Even under the cloudy sky, the sun reflected off the merperson’s metallic green scales under the water.

“Thank you so much,” Luna said breathlessly. “We appreciate your time.”

Teddy was relieved to see that it wasn’t only them who was flustered by the encounter. It made them feel just a little less over their head with the whole thing. They stuck close to Luna’s side, determined to let her do the talking.

The merperson took their time analyzing both of them, their eyes lingering for a particularly long time on Teddy. They showed no signs of a smile as they looked back at Luna.

When they spoke, it was in clear English that—Teddy was ashamed to admit—he hadn’t known merpeople were able to produce.

“You contacted us in the hopes that we would share our secrets with you, but we do not share anything with outsiders. We have agreed that it would be best for your kind to leave.” They looked directly at Luna. “You are wasting your time here.”

Luna didn’t miss the merperson’s emphasis on “you.” She followed the merperson’s gaze to Teddy, who they were watching with a small smile on their lips. It was enough to make Teddy shift uncomfortably under the attention. They pulled at their collar in an attempt to ignore it, but that did nothing to help.

“I’m wasting my time?” Luna asked.

The merperson smiled at her a tad bit condescendingly.

“You are an outsider, so yes. We do not let anyone from land into our kingdom with limited exceptions, and we do not speak of our history except inside our walls. You do not fit our criteria. They”–the merperson pointed a finger in Teddy’s direction–”do.”

Teddy’s heart raced in their chest. Their gaze met Luna’s, and Teddy gulped under her scrutiny. However, Luna took the rejection well, shrugging as she turned back to the merperson.

“I believed that might be the case, and I do not wish to force myself upon you. That won’t do any good for our relations. If you excuse us, I think Teddy and I should regroup and talk about where to go from here.”

Teddy remained frozen in place as Luna approached, but she went straight back in the direction of camp, not pausing to speak to them. Shooting one last glance at the smiling merperson in the water, Teddy turned and hurried after her, suppressing the temptation to glimpse back at them.

* * *

When Teddy had followed Luna from the seashore, they had thought that was the last they would see of the merpeople. One more night, Luna had said. It was too late to pack up and leave before sunset, but come morning, they would be gone. Teddy had mourned a lost opportunity but accepted it.

That night, however, they had shot awake in the dark. They looked around the tent in confusion, taking in Luna’s sleeping figure in her sleeping back across from them. There were no strange sounds or lights or anything else that could have woken Teddy, yet they knew that something had.

They got to their feet, tugging on several more layers the second they were out of their sleeping bag. Teddy cast a warming charm as they hurried out of the tent, but even with it, they couldn’t help but shiver in the night air.

The sea called to them like it never had before, but it wasn’t the sea doing the calling. It was the same merperson from that afternoon. Teddy had known what they were walking towards before they’d even reached the beach, and sure enough, there the merperson sat in the exact same spot Teddy had last seen them in.

Though water droplets coated their bare skin, they were unaffected by the chill as Teddy approached. Instead, they watched him with the same muted, almost amused, curiosity that they had shown earlier in the day.

Teddy didn’t say a word as they maneuvered carefully over the slippery rocks. After a quick drying spell, they perched themselves on one that left them face-to-face with the merperson.

“You’re a Metamorphmagus,” the merperson said without preamble. “Does your companion know?”

“Luna?” Teddy asked, scrunching their brow together. “Of course. Everyone knows.”

A raised eyebrow was the first sign of surprise that the merperson had shown.

“What’s your name?” Teddy asked. “It feels weird talking to you but not knowing. I’m Teddy.”

A gentle, if a little condescending, smile was directed his way.

“My name is in our own language, which cannot be spoken above the water.”

“Then what should I call you? Is there a nickname or…?”

The merperson looked around, a flicker of an idea in their eye.

“Nymph,” they said firmly. “You may call me Nymph for now.”

Teddy thought fleetingly of the mother they’d never met. Nymph couldn’t have known the significance of the name they’d chosen though, and Teddy wasn’t about to tell them.

“Okay, Nymph. Why have you called me here? Why speak to me if you don’t wish to speak to humans?”

Nymph pulled themselves forward a couple of feet in the water, as if eager to be closer.

“You are a Metamorphmagus,” they said.

When Teddy only stared back in confusion, they continued.

“I mentioned that we share our secrets only with a few humans. Metamophmagi are one of those exceptions.”

Teddy gasped. Such a thing had never been mentioned during his education on merpeople.

“Why? What reason do you have for that?”

Another smile bordering on condescending. Teddy could tell Nymph enjoyed getting to share this information, which was undoubtedly common knowledge among all those who they normally spoke with.

“Merpeople are descended from Metamorphmagi,” they said with great importance. “Millenia ago, Metamorphmagi were tired of the limited views of others. When you can change anything about your body at will, being confined to male and female—and whatever other constraints were placed on my ancestors—is stifling. They fashioned themselves gills and left the land behind.”

Teddy stared at Nymph for a long time before they found words.

“How do witches and wizards not know about something as big as that?”

Nymph tilted their head to the side.

“Our kind do not share it,” they pointed out. “When we left, we did not leave any messages behind except to others like us. We hoped that others would follow. Some have over time.”

Teddy’s gaze moved to the horizon. The sea stretched out endlessly beyond that line, covering more of earth than the land. There was so much potential below the water if one wanted to seize it, they supposed.

“You want me to go with you,” Teddy said, looking back at Nymph with a frown.

“If you want to,” Nymph answered. “The decision is entirely up to you, and the invitation has no expiration date. You may come whenever you choose.”

An entire community of people who didn’t exist within the binary, just like Teddy. There was certainly something to be said about that, yet Teddy knew they couldn’t accept.

“I have family and friends back home,” they said. “I’m sorry, but I can’t leave them behind. None of them are Metamorphmagi, but some of them are nonbinary like me. You’d like them, I think.”

Nymph’s smile grew soft.

“Yes, I know of humans like that. Unfortunately, we cannot bring them to live with us, but we do help them whenever possible. I would love to meet your friends one day, should you choose to introduce us.”

Teddy thought they would like that if their friends would agree to it.

“Things aren’t so bad on land,” Teddy said. “Sometimes, it feels really bad, but there are a lot of good things too, and I think it’s getting better. I hope so at least. I want to see it when it does.”

Nymph nodded and began pulling themselves back out to deeper water.

“I have enjoyed meeting you, Teddy, and sincerely hope that we meet again.”

“Me too,” Teddy managed to say a second before Nymph submerged themselves beneath the water.

There was a lightness to Teddy’s step as they wandered back to camp. The chill of it in the air no longer seemed to touch them.

Come sunrise, they would go back home to their friends and family. With a select few, they would share the existence of Nymph, but they wouldn’t share the merpeople’s story for them. That felt wrong. Regardless, just having it for himself was enough.


End file.
